return
by jelloisawesome263622
Summary: His and kanames eyes met kaname's eyes were intence like he was saying 'dont you dare.'zero in return let his eyes slide close saying 'i'm sorry' .Kaname's eyes widen 'no',he thougt.
1. prologue

-flashback-

Yuki was in the arms of the one person who could strike fear in any ones heart. Rido Kuran. Kaname and the rest of the night class were standing to the side fighting helplessly to escape Shizuka Hio's power surge it had it so it was nearly impossible to move. Making it only so they could stand and watch hopelessly as their vampire princess was killed.

Yep you guessed it Rido and shizuka had teamed up. Forgetting their hatred for each other n they teamed up but that is a whole different story.

"Rido you bastard I'll kill you,"Kaname yelled.

"Ha I'd like to see you try Kaname-kun,"shizuka teased.

"You bitch,"Kaname cursed.

"onii-sama,"yuki whimpered as Rido brought his fangs closer to her neck.

"NO STOP RIDO, "a new voice yelled Rido looked up to see ...zero kiryu.

"Ah how nice to see you kiryu-kun,"Rido said.

"Leave them alone I'll do anything,"Zero said.

"Anything? "Rido asked.

"Yes anything."

Rido smirked "ok give me your blood and I'll let **yuki** go."

"Just yuki."

"Yes"

"No"

"What a shame, "Rido said returning to biting yuki.

"Anything for all, "zero yelled.

"All? Why so nice zero-kun,"shizuka asked

"Anything just names it, "zero said.

"Hmm"

"Oh I know,"Rido said.

"What, "shizuka said

Rido directed his gaze to zero "zero-kun will be our slave."

"Why-what"

"Yes I see it zero will be ours as a pet, slave, property,"shizuka said.

"Yes zero you leave cross academy and come with shizuka and I, "Rido

"Why?" zero asked.

"My dear boy you may be stubborn but that doesn't change the fact that you're quite a beauty, "Rido explained.

"One more thing zero, "shizuka said. Zero looked at her waiting for her to tell him. "you are to be obedient than means no fighting, resisting, talking back, nothing."

Kaname's let out a small growl he knew exactly what Rido mint and what he wanted to do .He hoped and prayed to god that zero knew to, and wouldn't say yes.

Rido let go of yuki trapping her in a vine like then walked over to zero lifter his chin so both were eye to eye and said "what do you say my dear".

Zero tore his gaze from Rido and looked at the others .His and Kaname's eyes met Kaname's eyes were intense like he was saying 'don't you dare. 'zero in return let his eyes slide close saying 'I'm sorry' .Kaname's eyes widen '_no'_, he thought.

Zero returned his gaze to Rido "I accept your terms".

"NOOOO,"yuki screamed.

"Such a good boy lets go zero, "shizuka said, as she released the others and Rido released both her and Rido began to walk towards the gates.

"Wait! "zero yelled after them they both looked at him "may I at least say good bye".

Rido sigh "I guess it's only fair we'll give you ten minutes". Zero nodded as they walked off.

"Zero please doesn't do this, "yuki pleaded.

"I have too for your safety,"zero said.

"No you don't I'll be fine I promise, "She said

"I'm sorry".

"Kiryu why didn't you just take the first one and save yuki? "Aido asked.

"Because it would be better for all your safety.

"But we're vampires you don't give a damn about our safety"kaname yelled hysterically.

"What if I don't completely hate you? "zero asked.

"What? "Kaname asked in a kind of shocked voice.

"Nothing, besides i'm not going to put you in danger if there is anything I can do to stop it "zero said

"I don't care what you say I won't let you go,"yuki said.

"I'm sorry yuki."

"NO "she screamed as tears began to pour down her face

Zero pulled her into a hug. Normally people would think zero didn't give a damn if a pureblood would be in any type of danger but this was yuki,* the girl who did anything in her power help pull him from the dark-ness that constantly threaten to take over . Who gave him blood when he needed it, patted his head when he was a kid to help him fall asleep when the memories of that terrible night came back to haunt did anything to make sure he was safe so he was willing to do the same.

"Shh shh don't cry it's for the better, "he told her.

"I don't care," she sobbed.

"Forgive me, "he reached for his waist band was, also where it held his gun holder was. "Here yuki, "he said as she pulled away.

Her eyes widen when she say what he was giving her "no, no zero I can't, "she said as more tears began to fall down her face.

"No yuki take bloody rose I don't think I have any use for it now that I'll be going with Rido and shizuka "he said.

"But I don't want a stupid gun I want you, "she screamed.

"Kiryu are you sure we-"

"No Kuran I've made up my mind now stop trying to change it,'Zero said cutting Kaname off.

The sound of approaching reached their ears "it's time to go zero"rido's voice said.

"Yes Rido, "zero said giving yuki one last hug.

"try calling us shizuka-sama and Rido- sama," shizuka said.

He gave a small shiver at the thought. "Yes shizuka-s-sama,'he replied, as he and shizuka and Rido began to walk to the gates.

"NO ZERO COME BACK, "yuki screamed.

Zero ignored yuki cry's begging for him to come back. Instead he gave one last glance at the other; they too had faces most likely saying 'please don't do this'. He let his eyes slide close and looked forward and re-opens them and said one last time

"I'm sorry"

-Flash back end-


	2. Chapter 2

hello** my dear readers i'm back with a new chapter!**

**I've ****realized 2 things first no i did not kill shizuka hio ...YET but other than that evey one else who is suppose to be dead is dead.**

**2nd i did not do discalmer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**in this chap its a 5 year time skip**

**Also i want to thank snipits42 for being the first to review**** thank you so much.**

**OK ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>'What if i don't hate you'<p>

Those word have haunted him for the past 5 years,what does it mean dose it mean that all the cruel words and punishments towards _ him_ were for absolutely nothing ,and if it were true then why would _he _act in such a way. Was it not truly hate then what Jealousy?depression?fear?.To him it was just all so confusing even a pure blood like him.

he tossed and turned in his bed he knew why ,because it was the aniversry of that day almost everyone in cross academy shed a tear or two. Don't get him wrong he looked high and low for kiryu but every where he looked he still came back with nothing. Not just that but he had to deal with a very pissed of hunter association and a very very sad headmaster. He himself had no idea any one could cry so much .He guessed he could not blame the headmaster everyone shed a tear or two about that day,he himself aloud a few minuets of great sorrow for the hunter.

Not just that but over the five years he found that his hatred for zero was slowly being erased and replaced with some thing more powerful than any other emotion known to man.

love.

Yes he Kaname Kuran the great mighty pureblood had fallen in love with a hunter ,level D no less. Could you blame him with those alluring lavender knew origanilly the vampire council would be pissed that he a pureblood fell for such a low level ,but fuck he didn't give a damn he had killed all those bitches once he'd do it,then you have the vampire hunter association he could work it out .

He chuckled how silly falling for some one who had left long ago Zero could be dead by now. The smell of salt hit the air ,as a single tear fell from his eye .Oh how it hurt ,it hurt that the one person he had fallen for had left before he had even realized his feelings. Falling for someone who could be dead because...because

'it's better for your safety.'

your own was always Yuki ,bet he could never see her as more than a sister,She knew that in fact she had told him two weeks after zero left that she liked him better as a brother after that she started to date Aido .

'knock,knock'

he sigh and pushed himself out of bed, and with grace walked to the door .Thanks to the aura he knew who it was .

"what is it takuma,"he said in a blank voice.

"uh... i just wanted to wake you for class Kaname,"Takuma replied.

"yes I see thank you,"he said. Takuma then nooded to leave.

Kaname closed the door it made a soft 'klik' then walked to his closet to change in to his night class due to the fact that they are vampires their bodys mature slower than an average human ,and because of this him and all the night class still attended cross academy. He quickly finished geting ready.

He was fixing his tie when their was a soft knock on his door

"come in yuki,"he said .

He heard the door open, along with a females voice sayin "onii-sama."

Kaname turned around to face his sister ,and frowned when he took in aperance her eyes where red and puffy, evidence that she has been crying along with the dry tears on her face,her hair was wild and sigh as hs walked towards his younger sister, and pulled her into an embrace."yuki,"he murmured.

"onii-sama,"she began to sob."they took him away from me,they took my Zero away fro me ,how could any one do such a thing,"she cried.

"shh shh yuki it's ok calm down,"Kaname soothed,trying himself to keep the tears in .Yes today was the Five year aniversery of the day shizuka hio and rido kuran took their beloved zero kiryu as their _slave._

Kaname continued to soothe yuki ."Yuki look ay me,"he orderd.

Yuki did as her brother and pulled away ,and looked him strait in the eye. "the choice kiryu-kun made was so you could live a happy normal life ,now do you think he'd want you to sit here and mope about it,"he said .Yuki shook her head saying no."good ,then you should enjoy today like no tomorrow,"he finished.

"Your right!,"she exclaimed,making Kaname jump a little."the choice zero made was so i could be happy it would be a shame if it all went to waist ."With that she walked out of his room to get ready for the day .

Kaname chucked at his sister's instant mood continued to get ready himself

* * *

><p>Yuki and all of the night class stood behind the gates waiting to be opend to go to was never one to dwell on thing but cross over all way reminded of all her good times with zero. Not that she would start bawling her eyes out,No it just made her kinda sad to see completely different perfects instead of her and zero,She sigh.<p>

"Yuki,"she hard the voice of her lover Aido.

"what is it hanabusa?,"she asked.

He lifted her chin so his nose tickled hers "Are you sure your up for today,"he said.

she didn't respond instantly,then responded "Zero would want me to be happy."

"Good cause all of us are going to town ...wanna come,"he said.

She sigh "sure!,"she said.

"sure what?,"a silk males voice said.

"kaname-sama,"Aido said.

"hi onii-sama a bunch of us are going to town you can come if want,"yuki said.

"I would love too,"kaname responded.

"great!."

Then the gates opend. The night class began to walk towards class.

* * *

><p>A single figure was chained to the wall of a cell with one window that was completely locked .A colar of medtal around their neck the word 'HIOKURAN' printed on the side ,and in the middle a key figures wrist and ankles were chained to the clothes they were were bloody and torn and cuts and scars coverd their small boney body. in sound of foot steps reached their ears .

"look at me love,"a soft females voice said

the figure did as told and looked up to see a beautiful woman in a white kamono ,long strait sliver hair thet went down to her with that woman was a male who were a black dress shirt,and black slakes he had brown wild hair.

the man reached his hand to pet the firuges silver hair,in response the firgure winced. the man chuckled.

"now Zero i wont hurt you,"he said

"yes rido-sama,"the person now dubbed 'zero' replied.

The female walked out of the room .Then returned with a tray or fruits."you must be hungry Zero,"she said

"yes Shizuka sama,"Zero replied.

Shizuka then picked up a piece of pinapple and held it out to Zero"here."Zero reached his hand out to grab the fruit ,but Shizuka pulled her hand away."no no not like that."

It took Zero a moment to relize what she was talking about the it hit eyes widen'no i've already gone so low,'he knew he could not say no to this for two reasons one he had not eaten in two weeks who knows how long they would make him wait,and two it was part of the deal to do what ever they say when they say. 'i will not put them in danger,'he he reached his head to her hand and took the pinapple into his chewed it slowly enjoying the taste.

Shizuka laughed ,as rido smirked."what a good pet Zero,"rido and Shizuka continued to feed Zero as if he were some stray they were done with all the friut on the tray.

Shizuka whiped her fingers on the napkin she had befor she spoke "now Zero as you know rido and I will going on our trip today and you are to be good boy while we are gone,"she both she and rido walked towards the door .

"wait,"Zero called both stopped and turned.

"what is it Zero,"Rido said.

Zero strugled to stand the chains raddled as he moved. once zero stood up he walked to rido and wraped his arms around rido's neck and wisperd "I'll miss you guys."Rido smirked and returned the hug by raping his arms around zero,s slim waist. Zero then released Rido and walked over to shizuka amd wraped his arms her waist and nuzzeld his head in the side of her neck. shizuka smiled softly.

Zero pulled away and nodded."if your a good boy we may think about letting you have some freedom,and let you walk around the house,"Rido said . Zero nooded that they both left.

Zeros legs shook befor they finaly gave out but it didn't matter his body was filled with exaitment .He waited quieutly for Rido andShizuka to leave for their trip once they were gone he waisted no time to pull the keys from his pocket ,that he had stolen from shizuka when he huged shiverd slightly at his small singh of 'affection'.

He began to unlock all the shakles once they were of he then unlocked his rubbed his neck a little he stood up and walled to the widow enterd the key to open it. Once the windo was open he then cralled out .It was the first story so he landed gracefully on the autum leaves shivved as the wind blew.

Sence it was setember the wether wasn't that cold but one wounld still need a jacket,but for zero because he had been eating poorly for several years might need a coat.

Then he began to run,he ran away fromthis terible place to the city .

He still could'nt belive he was doing it he Zero Kiryu was running away from Shizuka hio and Rido continued to run using the moon as his light.

Soon he found him self leaning agenst the wall of a building in an breathing was hard,as his cuts and wounds vision bacame blurry.

'Heh at least i made it this far,'he thought befor dark-ness took over.

* * *

><p>Kaname and the others wallked out of the dinner all smilling talkigh having a good time,Aido had his arms over yuki's sholder.<p>

"that was great,"she said pecking Aido on the lips.

Just then the wind picked up sending the sweet smell of blood up their gasped the smell was not small it was as if this person was badly injured ,not just that but the smell reminded him of-

"i'm going to folow it,"yuki said cutting him from his one looked at her shocked "the smell is pretty bad that person might need help,"she said. with that she began to run.

Yuki ran and ran ignoring the calls of 'Yuki wait', and'Yuki-sama slow down'. No she just kept running folowing the sent of blood actuly made her want to cry because it reminded her of _him_.'no its not him so why am igetting my hopes up,' she thought, as she continued to was greatful thoe sence it was around 1 a.m. there wer'nt that many people on the streets.

All her running brought her to an ally ,and she gasped when she saw who it instantly dropped to her knees and brought the person up to her in a hug . oh my he is here in my arms i can't belive it',she tought as tears began to fall down her face .Then she notice how slow his heart beat was making hers beat faster 'what if im to late'.

"Yuki?,"she heard the voice of her brother from behind her.

"he is home once again ,eveyone will be so happy he back he will be safe but i wonder how he got away,"she said hugging the person tighter.

"who Yuki who's home,"Kaname said

Yuki pulled away slightly form the person she was hugging,and turned her haed so she was looking at her brother her brother.

"zero."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun~<strong>

**Phew that took 3 days to wright and edit **

**well thats all ...oh yea please forgive me for all spelling and grammar mistakes i've allways been told i have bad spelling.**

**reviww ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my readers i'm back with a new chapter**

**disclamer ...i WISH i owned vk but i dont.**

* * *

><p>Kaname felt his heart hammed in his chest he could not believe his sisters quickly pulled Zero who was in Yuki arms away, and cradled him to his chest bridal style while his eyes swept over Zero's body .He took in all his injuries,and let out a small he also frowed feeling at how small and frail zero felt in his looked at zero as he unconsiously nuzzeled his head into kaname's chest,then the wind picked up. zero shiverd and burryed his head futher into his noticed this and instantly rippped off his jaket and wraped it around zero's small body.<p>

"Kaname do you want me to call-,"he ignored Takuma and began to run back to the academy.

Kaname ran as fast as he could to could not believe that zero _his_ zero was heart was filled with joy and excitement .He had let zero leave once he was not going to let him go could not focus on that on the moment thoe his main priority is geting zero back to the academy so the nurse can give him medical attention .Now that he thinks about it it probly would have been better to take him to the hospital,but his mind was kinda out of wack for zero showing up .It was to late he was already at the gates of the academy.

Kaname continued to run to the moon dorm not even thinking about telling the chair man about zero ,because right now zero needed to see the let out a sigh of relif as the moon dorms came into veiw,but that relife was short lived when he relized that zero's heart beat became then started to run even faster to the moon dorms,and towards the nurse's office.

As soon as Kaname enterd the infermury the nurse instantly was at his side telling him to put zero on the bed he did so,then not long the other nurse began to push him out of the room so they could work.

* * *

><p>Kaname sigh as he sat nervously in the main room in the moon mind was set on zero all his memorys with moon dorms was quite ,for one of two reasons .One they were in town or two they were doing something quietly in their dorm. Going based of the aura around, most were in for now everything was quite ..so quite it was starting to bug him. It was unknown as to why but still he had an urge to yell just to make some blamed the desire to make some noise on him being anxious because zero was back.<p>

'BAM,' the door slammed open 'thank you ,';he thought, as headmaster,yagari and the others walked in.

"Where is he,"an angry yagari yelled.

"Zero is in-,"he was cut off by headmaster cross.

"Yagari calm down, i know your just as anxious to see zero as I am."

"As i was saying he is-,"Kaname was once again cut off.

"No for all we know he could be lying about finding zero,"Yagari spat.

Kaname glaird at yagari "look Yagari I know you hate me I hate you but I would **never** do anything so cruel and lie about such a thing,"he hissed.

"really? because if memory server me well are you not the one that let him be taken in the first place ! admit it Kuran you don't give a damn about zero all you've been for all these years is guilt nothing more,"Yagari hissed back.

Those words stung like hell but he would be damned if yagari knew,"shut up stupid hunter,"he yelled.

"make me damn vampire,"yagari shot back.

"onii-san yagari-san enough!Yuki exclaimed.

Kaname took a deep breath and regained his composure "right yuki,"he said.

"Now kaname-kun where is zero again,"Headmaster asked.

"yes in the-,"he was cut off for the third time.

"Kaname-sama,"the nurse said

"WHAT!,"he yelled he was beginning to get annoyed with peoplr cutting him off while he was talking .He was a pure blood after all DAMNIT.

"Y-you may see kiryu-kun n-now," she stutter slightly at his rage.

"uh..,"Kaname said then suddenly realized what happened took another deep breath to calm down again,"Yes thank you."

With out another word headmaster and yagari took off to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>Kaine Cross smiled slightly as his eyes scanned over his 'sons' was filled with relief knowing zero was safe and<em> alive . <em>perfectly fine...well aside from being as skinny as a lamp post bones sticking out at a dangerous rate and his body being coverd in cuts and scars...ok well maybe not fine but the fact was he was alive.

His smile faded as he remembered the time he was told that zero had left.

**flashback**

_he and yagari sat in his office both relieved when they had been informed that rido and shizuka had supprized them both was that they had left with much of a fight .It in away you could say made them both suspicious that they just left .They had come here for something it made no sense they left with -_

_'knock,knock'_

_"Come in,"he said._

_The door opened and in walked kaname and had him lost was the tear stained face yuki had. He instantly stood up "yuki,Kaname what happend,"he askeed._

_"I-I am so sorry,"Yuki sobbed ._

_Yagagi looked up at them "whats going on kuran,"he said._

_Kaname looked down at his feet "I'm so sorry i hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me ,"he spoke._

_"what ,why would i need to forgive you,"Headmaster asked urgently._

_"zero he-,"yuki began but broke off into more sobs._

_His and yagari's hearts were beating fast at the mention of their dear zero ."w-what happend to zero kaname,"He said worry evident in this voice._

_"rido and shizuka-,"he was cut off by Yagari._

_"what did they do to zero Kuran,"He mind already going to the worst._

_"they took him,"he said brokenly._

_"WHAT,"headmaster exclamed._

_Yuki collapsed to her knees "I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,"she repeated over and over him or yagari listened to her apologizes their mind were set on the exact same thought. _

_'Zero left...for good.'_

**flash back end**

It was a sour memory he rather not remember ,but that was in the past zero was back safe and sound .Away from all dangers for now at only thing left was for zero to wake up .So like everyone else :

He would wait.

* * *

><p><strong>phew done<strong>

**This chapter was shorter than the last but its all good ^-^**

**Once again thank you snipits42 for being my only reviewer ,but if any one eles wants to be on the review list too. Feel free too comment **

**Question:**

**Am i making them a little OOC. O_o? {besides kaname}**

**until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello im back with a new chapter **

**so...**

**Here it is**

**Discalamer I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>Yuki ,headmaster,yagari,and Kaname sat in the infirmary,watching zero. It has been three days sense the boy was found everyone and had calm except for Yuki going on and on about how much she missed zero and her relief thet he was OK. Kaname chuckled slightly he loved Yuki dearly but some time she was just a little ...how would he say this nicely ...annoying.<p>

The others shot him a glance for his chuckleing ,he shook his head signaling it was nothing .They whent back to watching zero.

Kaname heard yagari sigh,he counldn't blame him though. Even he could feel himsels getting restless of waiting and wating for zero to open those beautiful lavender eyes of was his. It turn to sigh now befor thinking ,'come on zero just wake up already.'he waited ..nothing, he fowned .'Or not,'he thought again,but this time bitterly.

This was not the first time they had come across a situation like this,the four of them would often wait in the infirmary waiting on the silver haired beauty to wake. sometimes it was just him or him and other kids from night class, it made him smile at times knowing it wasn't just him and yuki who had felt the need to protect zero after he left (well yuki was always like that).

Every now and then the nurse would come and push him and who ever else was in the infirmary out ,to check his vitals even then no one would leave to their dorms. They would go and wait outside the infirmary as soon as the door would open they would rush back in .

What seemed like hours later the door opened and in came Aido ,then he took a seat next to yuki."How is he? ,"he asked.

Yuki shook her head,"still nothing."

Aido sigh "well at least come and eat..,"he paused "all of you even you kaname-sama."

Kanames head snapped up at Aido then at zero he sigh "I gusse we could eat I mean there is a small chance he'd wake up within an hour to an hour and a half,"he said.

Aido nodded "great lets go,"He off they went off to eat.

* * *

><p>Kaname and the others went down stairs. they walked in silence all lost in there thoughts.<p>

"Kaname-sama!,"Ruka exclaimed seeing the pure blood walking down the stairs.

Kaname nodded in her direction "hello ruka,"he replied.

Ruka blushed and smiled "Its good to see come down."

"Alright blood sucker you draged us out now were is the food,"Yagari growled obvious to everyone he would much rather be with his student than in a room with vampires.

"YAGARI!,"Headmaster scolded.

"What,"yagari said.

"You must not be so demanding ,"he said huffing.

"whatever,"the hunter replied.

"anyway the food is over here ,"aido said walking towards the dinning room nodded ,then Yagari and the others followed Aido to the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Zero rest in his deep sleep haunted by his dark memories. That is the one thing about him that will forever be changed, the horrible memories of abuse that Rido and Shizuka put him threw for five years. The things they did to him, shizuka's constant verbal abuse Rido's physical abuse. No he had never taken things to a sexual level aside from forced make outs, neck hickeys,and touches oh the chest,lets just say nothing below the waist. Calming Zero was to young and Innocent for that, but never said that wouldn't happen in the now Zero was filled relief.<p>

That wasn't the worst he could do beatings, harsh words ,starvation for both blood and was the mental abuse he had gotten that made almost him go completly insane, in that cold prison. At first he tried to be indifferent to there lies of abuse, but eventually he started to believe the cruel things he'd been threw.

Then there was the spider ,Yes a spider. that would entertain him as he watched as she would weave her web slowly,carefully,and with grace. don't be fooled though truth be told he hated that spider. All she did was mocked him daily with her ability to leave the cage when she wanted. At first he believed she wanted to be friends,that she cared ,that she didn't want him to be all alone in this rocky prison. then the words Shizuka had said came back at him.

_"Your worthless Zero,all you will ever know is hate ,and loneliness. Yuki you think she liked you no she felt bad for you the little boy who has a messed up passed. The times she gave you blood, pity,pity , one will ever love you,"she hissed._

Then did he finally begin to hear the spider laughing at him the laugh was cruel and sinister like a witch. Instantly he felt one thing he thought he had that cared about him while he lived in that hell but , in the end it had been laughing at him this whole time. Then and only then did he realize all the thing Shizuka had said to him were true.

Smell that was his was another enemy that was agents him. It was just another thing shizuka and Rido used to taught him. They would cook the most delicious smelling foods that he could smell alll the way down to his cage and his starving stomach would growl so loud with want and need for that food he'd could bet they could here miles away.

They would not only use food as a way to use his smell agents him but blood as well .When ever they were close enough to him any chance they got they would 'accidently' cut themselves the inviting sent of pureblood blood hit the air and instantly he could fell his throat tighten, mouth water,heart beat rapidly. True symptoms of blood lust. even when they were not in front of him he could still picture the smirks they had at his suffering.

Finally he decided it was time to get them back, for all the pain and suffering they caused him.

slowly lavender eyes opened

* * *

><p><strong>INTENSE! is it just me or did i screw up the story ...DAMN i was hoping i didn't do that =.=<strong>

**And done yay! such a short chapter **

**Sorry for the super long time it took to update ,but its not my fault...well it kinda is i was being a lazy ass about it but ya still love me ri****ght?**

**=.=**

**epp OK i apologize ...ok anyway than you to**

**bloodyrose**

**its a christine**

**fahaar**

**snipits42**

**for reviewing**

**DON'T FORGET YOU CAN REVIEW TOO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**im back! oh joy oh joy!**

**I've thought about it and i may ,i repeat may add a few oc but thats still not a 100% yet ! I just thought ya should know !**

**This is a KAZE story ya not to much of a fan of zero on top,besides zero chan is so cute he just has to be the uke !**

**disclaimer:If i owned vampire knight I would have done this in the manga ...so no i don't own**

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY for ALL of my grammar and spelling mistakes in every chapter ! please forgive me but I got one of my friends to do beta so it should be better. ^.^**

* * *

><p>Kaname and every one sat quietly eating their food. All lost in their thoughts most of which involving a particular silver haired vampire. Kaname pocked at his food not really paying attention to anything going on around for the moment was still over joyed at the return of his beloved. Yet he felt rage towards that bastard and the bitch for all they could and have done to <em>his<em> that is right zero belongs to him, and no one else (if their smart ) will touch him or harm him in any way shape or form or they must deal with him.

Kaname was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't realize that Yuki was talking to him until he heard her say "...onii-sama." Almost instantly he snapped out of his thought and in return said...

"Ah I'm sorry could you repeat that Yuki?"

Yuki sigh shes already said this three times.A faint blush crossed her face at her current question. "I said ...'you do..,'''trailing off, Blush deepend at her question. Kaname raised an eyebrow and nicely asked ...

"I do?"

"Well its an embarsing question so never mind,"she stated.

"Yuki you do know saying that makes me wish to know more right,"he replyed.

"Are you sure?,"she asked.

"positive."

"ok here it is... you do love Zero right onii-sama?"

Kaname's eyes widen a deep crimson colored his he Kaname Kuran ,pure blood ,highest ranking vampire ,was blushing at his sister's questinon. It was a shock, how on earth did she know?Or rather come close to knowing?He never told anyone!Going by the shock on her brothers face Yuki awnserd his question in a blunt tone.

"Its oviouse onii-sama."

Kaname's shocked face turned to a glair ,"what do you mean 'its oviouse?'''He looked mad but inside he was embarased deeply.5 years of this growing affection yet, just 3 days everyone knew! It was insane!

Yagari smirked and in a cocky tone said,"so Kuran how do you feel about Zero?"

Kaname looked at him, "I veiw him as..." trailing off .He pondered this how do you tell the person that has been an important part of your loves life that your feeling for them are tender love and that you just want to hug them and cuddle up together?Opening his mouth to speak ,bet headmaster beat him to it.

"Ne ne Kaname -kun dont tell me you _do_ like zero?"

Yet again opening his mouth to talk ,but this time he was inturupted not by someone else talking but by an horror filled scream pearsing the thinking everyone took off running already knowing ... Zero has awkend

* * *

><p><em>slowly lavender eyes opened<em>

Taking in the surounding a slow slugish state lifted his head off the pillows. 'a bed?' It had been so long sence he slept in one! So why had Shizuka and Rido give him one now? He had become use to sleeping on the cold floor, so why?His mind flashed threw to prevouse events befor waking up.

Fear froze his blood, happend after he fainted? Did shizuka and Rido find him and take him back? What would be his punishment? Surely both would be angry by his attempt to run away. What if ...what if they hurt Yuki and the others for breaking their deal?

All questions built up inside him. Some bad and others good like: What if they didnt find him? What if he was found by another person? Dose that mean he is free?Who could have found him? Could they help him defeat Rido and shizuka?

Yet even the nice can never over power the the horrible and fear. All these emotions built up inside him so much to the point he had to ...he just...

screamed.

He quickly tossed the blanket off of him, and scrambled to get off the bed. Ignoring the sharp pain the shot threw his scanning the area for the quickest eyes landed on the door. He began to walk towards the door, only to have something tug at his arm. Turning his arm to find that there were tubes attached to his a couple tugs they were free as blood dripped from fresh new cuts.

He started running to the door ,before he even touched the door opened its self to show his worst eyes widen as on name crossed his mind.

_'Rido'_

Zero stumbled backwards away from 'Rido,' he tripped over his feet landing on his butt. even with the fall he continued to skoot back, away from him. unknown to him the person believed to be Rido was his nephew who looked like Rido.

Kaname entered the room to check on his beloved. when he saw his beautiful angel fear,worry ,and concern claimed his heart. he watched as Zero backed away from him. "zero?,"Kaname said carefully.

"No i'm sorry please don't hurt me! I won't do it again i swear it was a mistake,"Zero begged.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, and began to take slow steps towards the younger vampire. "Zero,"he said again this time more tenderly,and loving. Not noticeing that every one else had entered the room as well.

"No stop! Rido please I swear I'll never leave again i swear! Just don't hurt me! PLEASE I BEG YOU!,"Zero cried as tears filled lavender hues. Also not paying attention to the others in the room.

Kaname's eyes widen in shock._ 'He thinks i'm Rido,' _he thought. _'Growing up I've always been told Rido and i look very alike. Never before has it affected me before till now. I have to convince him i'm Kaname kuran not that bastard.' _

Ignoring Zero's plead and cries to stop. He crossed the room to the younger vampire ,and wrapped him in his arm. zero stiffened _,'wh-what is he going to do to me.'_

Kaname whispered in Zero's ear "Shh Zero your wrong It's me kaname remember , not Rido . I'm not like them I won't hurt you I promise." Kaname felt Zero shift in his arms so that they were face to face.

"Kaname? Is it really you."

"yes,"he replied a tender smile played across his lips.

Zero instantly filled with relief looking closer at Kaname starting to see the differences between the two. Kaname's loving wine colored eyes, rather than Rido's horrifying crimson and blue ones. Along with other different features.

relaxing in kaname's arms as he whispered one last thing.

"I'll always protect you ."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE~<strong>

**this one took a while due to school finals nd what not but now schools out for three months so ill update alot faster i swear.**

**thank you:**

**rosaikibu**

**snipits42**

**Animeloverforeverxox**

**akane rosery**

**I Tell the Truth **

**Lizz1792**

**Starry Night**

**Just know your reviwes tell me you want more 0_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm back C:**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Yuki stared at her brother hog Zero, and to be honest she was jealous. She missed him more! She walked over to her brother and best friend and said "Onii-sama stop hogging Zero, I missed him too you know, "She said.

Kaname rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, but instead of letting go of zero he hugged tighter. "Patients Yuki,"He scolded half-heartedly. Zero stiffened in Kaname's arms was it really away slightly to look and see in was.

Oh he felt tears of pure joy and relief build up in his eyes. Jumping up and bringing her into a hug "Yuki!"he exclaimed. He held on to her as if he let go she would disappeared. Yuki was slightly shocked when she felt Zero bring her into a hug, she smiled and hugged back. Oh how she missed her best friend.

"Zero I missed you so much,"She said. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes. She hugged his as tight as she could, in fear of breaking him. Zero was so fragile in her arm but it was ok he would get better be healthy again.

"Hey kid,"Yagari said. Opening his arm for a hug from Zero.

"Yagari-sensi,"Zero said as he jumped towards yagari's arms for a hug (1). Yagari smiled when Zero embraced him, it was good to have Zero around. Thing seemed less tense with his presence.

"Hmtp, fine forget all about your loving -,"he was cut off by Zero glumping him saying.

"Father."(2)

Headmaster smiled and wrapped his arm around Zero and swung him around like crazy screaming:"Zero called me father! Did you hear it he said it, daddy so proud!" everyone in the room laughed or chuckled. Kaname smiled at his love as he greeted the night class getting rubs on the head and pats on the back.

The good thing was Zero was ok for now that is. He must have been through hell with Shizuka and Rido but he was here with Kaname and The time Kaname would not even think about losing Zero again. He would die before that happened.

* * *

><p>Zero lay in his bed propped up on pillows eating a sandwich and a few chips Yuki had brought him. Kaname was there too refusing to leave his side. Everyone else had already left to their rooms or down stairs. Kaname sat there watching Zero with such a loving gaze.<p>

Then a sudden thought his him. His beloved was most likely starving! No not for food he had some in his hands, no for blood. Rido and Shizuka most likely deprived him this whole time. Guilt had built up inside him, that here he was still neglecting his love.

Taking the plate and putting it on the nightstand, Zero raised an eyebrow "Kaname?"he asked.

"I'm sorry I've forgotten, how could I do such a thing to you of all people?"Kaname said.

Zero cocked his head "What are yo-,"He stopped when Kaname pulled down the collar of his shirt reviling his slender neck.

"Don't hold back, you must be starving come on Zero,"Kaname comforted. Just then zero's eyes changed to a bright crimson.

"No Kaname I Can-,"Kaname cut him off.

"Please Zero don't make me force you, I promise I'll be fine I won't let you go to far,"Kaname said, bringing Zero into his arm cradling his head toward his neck. _Besides if I died who would protect you,_ Kaname thought tenderly.

Zero hesitantly licked the side of Kaname's neck so the pain would not be so much. He tried to control himself and not take so when he sank his fang into Kaname's flesh, all control was lost. He began to greedily gulp Kaname's blood. Can you blame him thought he was starved for years. His vampire was going mad from the taste of blood, pureblood's blood.

Kaname stifled a moan as Zero's blood drinking was highly attractive and felt Zero's grip on him was so demanding and needy, as if he really was starved for a whole five years. Kaname gritted his teeth _Damn Rido and Shizuka I'll kill you both for this._ Kaname relaxed and let Zero feed of him.

Zero drank and drank till he felt so full he could go a few months without away from Kaname and resting his head on Kaname's chest tired and fatigued. He felt Kaname's arms wrap around him and hear him whisper in his ear "Are you full love?" he froze _did Kaname just call me Love?_

Being too tired to ask about it he nodded and closed his eyes. Felling Kaname shift he opened his eyes "shh I'm just making it more comfrotable,"He said. Zero closed his eyes again this time falling time no nightmares, or bad thoughts just a nice comfortable sleep.

Kaname smiled tenderly at Zero and bent his head and forehead on the lips softly. He would no doubt do anything for this boy even give his life.

Laying Zero on the bed getting off. He pulled the covers up to his chin. A soft smile lit his face as Zero cuddled into the blanket. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Zero's lips.

_I will always love you Zero._

* * *

><p><strong>Super short chapter: P but...<strong>

**Aww Kaname-sama your so sweet. ^_^**

**(1). I think Zero- chan should be able to hug Yagari in this case**

**(2). same thing**

**So who found the last part cute? Who loves Zero-chan and his cute ness period? Tell me in a review!**

**Thank you**

**Starry Night**

**rosaikibu**

**Akane Rosery**

**Lizz1792**


End file.
